<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ‘Wicked’ Idea Indeed. by An_Aromantic_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075156">A ‘Wicked’ Idea Indeed.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aromantic_Mess/pseuds/An_Aromantic_Mess'>An_Aromantic_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Shapes &amp; Beats (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'revival', Flashback, Pranks, There is barely any content of this person so yeah., short angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aromantic_Mess/pseuds/An_Aromantic_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another year of being just a hat, Wicked has enough energy to restore the rest of their body. The thing is, Wicked has done some thinking while stuck as a hat, and decided to change their ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ‘Wicked’ Idea Indeed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wicked is Non-binary. Their pronouns are They/Them and Its/It<br/>Oh, also they now have Sfyriphobia which is the fear of hammers. (Since they got crushed by a giant hammer that they threw in the air. xdd)<br/>This fanfic was created from watching “What if Wicked made a comeback?” way too many times on Youtube mainly from the music being that good.<br/>Also. Wicked is a character (I think they’re fanmade.) from a game called Just Shapes And Beats. Also! I don't really know the full story of JSAB, I was only introduced to JSAB through Wicked's levels. So I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally.<br/>
Finally, finally, finally!<br/>
They were finally going to get their body back! It had been a year since the hammer had fallen on them. It was extremely boring and dull, no card tricks, no magic dice, or magic wands. All Wicked could do was sit and wait. Wait for the cards to gather their energy to 'revive' them again.<br/>
And finally, it had happened.<br/>
The cards, adorned with X's and O's, surrounded the blue tophat.<br/>
It seemed forgotten, alone.<br/>
Abandoned.<br/>
But that wouldn't be so anymore.<br/>
The playing cards had impacted them.<br/>
The revival has started.<br/>
First the head appeared, then the big smile. Next the torso, and finally the hands and boots.<br/>
They were whole again, able to bounce around, cause trouble, and perform magic!<br/>
Wicked looked around, it had been awhile since they were last able to see, being stuck as a hat and all meant you had no vision. Of course there was nothing. A giant sea of familiar, peaceful darkness.<br/>
And a giant glowing blue hammer.<br/>
The smile had quickly turned into a frown as the flashbacks played.<br/>
How was that still there? It's been a year since the incident!<br/>
It shouldn't be here.<br/>
It scared them.<br/>
And yet here it was. About five feet away from Wicked. As if waiting to pounce on its prey.<br/>
Wicked backed up. They knew the hammer probably wasn't alive, but then again their playing cards were probably 'alive??'<br/>
Wicked wasn't exactly sure, they never had much time to check in between causing chaos and death.<br/>
They just wanted that hammer away from them.<br/>
It could happen again. The same incident. Wicked would throw the hammer up for a stunning attack, and it would fall, and kill them.<br/>
It was terrifying to think about.<br/>
Wicked was able to summon a couple of magic cards to remove the hammer from the area. Allowing Wicked to calm down, and figure out what to do next.<br/>
They could always cause some chaos! Nothing too bad. Nothing world changing, that's over the top!<br/>
Besides, what's the fun in ruling a planet? You'd have to do all the boring stuff that would take all day!<br/>
Not to mention the crown Wicked would have to wear wouldn't fit with their hat.<br/>
The hat is better than the crown.<br/>
Everyone ought to know that.<br/>
Speaking of everyone, would people remember them? It has been a year since Wicked had interacted with society. They might not remember them…<br/>
Maybe Wicked could start new?<br/>
After all, the people probably don't remember them. It also felt like if Wicked tried causing chaos again, the little square would arrive, fight, and kill them.<br/>
Well technically Wicked would kill themselves because they did so the last two times...no doubt the same thing will happen a third time if they tried.<br/>
Wicked's theme softly played around them. Like a lullaby, trying to lull them to sleep. It wasn't working, as usual.<br/>
Wicked was used to not sleeping for long periods of time, it was to practice their magic tricks of course! You have to get better somehow. Plus, they didn't have much time in between causing chaos, death, and sleeping. So Wicked decided that they didn't need sleep!<br/>
Also coffee and caffeine fueled beverages also helped with staying up extremely late.<br/>
After a couple minutes Wicked came to a conclusion. They would start helping others!<br/>
That might not work so well if people remember them, oh dear.<br/>
That won't be fun to deal with.<br/>
Wicked could remember the cruel pranks they pulled, for example, that one time Wicked replaced a cherry pie for an explosive one, that detonated on contact.<br/>
Poor woman, they had severe burns on their arms and face for a week.<br/>
At least a week, that's how long Wicked was around before they died for the first time. At least the pie was good. They'd give it a 5/5 star review if they could, but the lady kept trying to cut off their head.<br/>
Wait.<br/>
Wicked doesn't have any neck.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <em>Anyway-</em>
</p><p>The funny bit is Wicked actually tried, (they left a note) and the woman was shocked.<br/>
And then she burned the note.<br/>
Figures.<br/>
Probably thought the note was another prank.<br/>
Maybe they ought to hide out in hidden parts of the place? Say alleyways? Just somewhere where people can maybe see them, see that Wicked has decided that causing trouble got boring?<br/>
That would probably be the best plan of action. At least until people know that Wicked was back, but not to cause more harm than they've already done.<br/>
Wicked quickly picked themselves up, whisked out their wand, and teleported.<br/>
And headed off to hopefully stay out of trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>